Episode 8195 (19th August 2013)
Plot Paul comes to Lloyd's defence and a fight threatens but Anita rings the police, breaking up the incident. Stella and Craig find Beth but so does Karl whose presence intimidates Craig into telling his mum what's wrong. Peter feigns an interest in how the factory makes its goods. Lloyd makes Paul see that it's not the first time he's been subjected to a racist attack. Eileen finds Steve and Brian in the Rovers and Brian makes out that the aborted evening was Paul's fault. Beth can't get through to Craig. Karl tells him that he will help him deal with his "guilt". Worried that Leanne is taking on too much, Stella forces Tina to work at the bistro. Lloyd and Paul return to the Rovers, the best of mates, but Eileen has had enough and walks out. Leanne gets a call from the hospital saying that the swelling on Nick's brain has come down so they are going to reduce his sedation. She and Gail rush round there. Kylie feels pains. Determined to try and win Faye round, Sally tells Anna they’re having a Bank Holiday BBQ. Anna retorts that Faye won’t be there as they’re having their own BBQ. Peter feels belittled by Carla as she witters on about the expensive wedding dress she’s buying. Michelle tells him that he's got to tell Carla how he feels. Eileen tells Paul that she feels she's insignificant to him. Gail tells Leanne that she now realises how much she loves her son. Nina Morrison tells them that they want to take Nick off the life-support system and that although things are moving in the right direction, they are only part way-through a long process. Eileen tells Paul that she feels she doesn't matter to him. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price Guest cast *Mark - Paul Stenton *Anita - Hayley Showman *Nina Morrison - Suzette Llewellyn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit *Unknown streets in Manchester city centre Notes *Gail McIntyre tells Leanne Tilsley of an incident when Nick was hospitalised with convulsions when he was "three or four". These events were not depicted on screen at the time. *Location filming was conducted on Booth Street and outside "The City Arms" pub on the adjacent Kennedy Street, both in Manchester city centre. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Paul comes to Lloyd's aid; the hospital consultant has good news for Gail and Leanne regarding Nick; and Karl tries to persuade Craig not to talk to Beth about the fire. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,310,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2013 episodes